Theo's Wild Night
by firefly81
Summary: In which movie night yields some...unexpected results.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Lion King. :)

Thanks to erbkaiser, my fellow Magpie, for looking this over for me and for the inspiration (Rayne too).

Written for Round 8 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Magpies!

* * *

With a loud gasping breath, he shot straight up in bed. It was still dark and the moonlight filtered into the room through the curtains, creating odd shapes throughout the room. He pinched himself to make sure he was awake this time. That had to be the weirdest dream he had ever had. He wasn't sure he could call it a nightmare, exactly, because it wasn't scary. Disturbing sure, but not scary.

It all started when his lovely girlfriend of three years decided his life was incomplete because he had never seen this certain movie. Never mind that he had never watched anything on a teevee –or whatever they were called– before this, but she was determined to show him what he was missing. That was how their date night ended up with them watching some movie called _The Lion King_. At first, he was wary that she was making him watch some weird thing put on by a bunch of Gryffindors, but when he voiced his concerns she laughed at him and assured him it had nothing to do with Hogwarts. He agreed to watch it and he had to admit - only to himself of course - that he was more entertained than he thought he would be. However, he couldn't tell Hermione this as she could be a bit difficult with her 'I told you sos'. The only thing he didn't get pleasure from was the odd dream that followed.

_He woke up in some sort of large room he had never seen before. Glancing around, he winced when he noticed his father standing there in his Death Eater robes. That was his first clue that something weird was happening, because his father was dead. The room quickly filled with other Death Eaters, including his best friend's father Lucius Malfoy, but Theo wasn't scared. He wasn't even scared when Voldemort walked into the room and continued on until he was standing directly in front of him._

_"Young Theo. What's this I hear about you consorting with a Mudblood?" Voldemort asked._

_Theo continued to keep quiet, although he did hear some rumblings about Gryffindors and Slytherins and he could have sworn he heard someone whisper, "Theo is a Leo!"._

_Voldemort narrowed his eyes and turned to his Death Eaters, giving them some sort of hand signal. Theo flinched, not knowing what was going to happen next. What did occur had him struggling to keep his composure–the Death Eaters lined up in a straight line and broke out in song._

_"Avada Kedavra, such a wonderful phrase,_

_Avada Kedavra, killing victims all day,_

_it's a problem free, killing spree,_

_Avada Kedavra!"_

_After the impromptu performance they all turned on each other and started firing the Killing Curse. But instead of dying, they all turned into animals. Animals from the Lion King to be exact. Soon the room was filled with lions, hyenas, meerkats, and warthogs. Voldemort looked at his followers and starting crackling. At that, Theo lost it and began to laugh loudly. As he ran out of breath in his dream, he awoke gasping in his room._

Now that he was awake and thinking about it, he was having a hard time keeping quiet. He didn't want to wake Hermione from her sleep, but as that absurd song ran through his head once more, he couldn't help himself as he burst out into hysterical laughter. His laughter predictably woke Hermione.

"Theo? Is everything all right? Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I had the weirdest dream and it woke me up."

"Oh? What was it about?"

As he relayed his dream to her, she was somehow able to resist breaking out into laughter. When he finished, he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

"Well, that sounds...beastly."

He groaned at her attempt at humor.

"Really, Hermione? It sounds beastly? Is that the best you can do?"

"Well, in my defense, it is the middle of the night. I'm tired and I can't be at my best all the time, you know."

"Hermione Granger, not perfect all the time? Someone alert the _Prophet_! This is bound to be front page news."

She giggled as she playfully tried to smack his arm. He caught her wrist and pulled her into his chest. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over hers. He almost groaned has he felt her hands start to wander. He pulled back and looked down at her with a smile.

"I thought you were tired."

"Well, I was but then my incredibly sexy boyfriend woke me up with stories of ridiculous songs about the Killing Curse. So now I'm wide awake and..."

"And?"

She said nothing as a smirk appeared on her beautiful face and he was being pulled down for another kiss. Later, much later, they would both fall back asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next morning, Theo still could not seem to forget his dream. The whole day he was cursed with the silly song playing on repeat in his head. It made going about his day quite difficult as there were many times he was tempted to give in to the laughter. Frankly, he had never been so grateful to be a Slytherin before since he had been schooled in how to conceal his emotions. Otherwise, he was sure his day would have been a complete disaster. He was making his way out of the Ministry, mentally congratulating himself, when it happened. He saw one of the only remaining Death Eaters not in Azkaban or dead.

Lucius Malfoy.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Lord Malfoy noticed him, of course, and began to make his way over.

"Lord Nott."

"Lord Malfoy."

"How have you been? Draco recently mentioned he hasn't seen you much lately."

"Ah, yes. Work has been awfully busy..." he trailed off, as the song from his dream began playing in his head once more. Now, instead of where Lord Malfoy's head should have been, there was a head of meerkat. He couldn't help it anymore.

"Sorry, I have to go!" He managed to squeak out as he rushed off, leaving behind a very confused ex-Death Eater. He was able to make it around the corner before he burst out in hysterical laughter. A few people passed by, shooting him looks like they were about to haul him off to St. Mungo's. Finally, he was able to calm himself and he made his way to the exit, whistling as he walked. He was never letting Hermione talk him into watching a movie again.

"Avada Kedavra, such a wonderful phrase,

Avada Kedavra, killing victims all day,

it's a problem free, killing spree,

Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Prompts: Fluffy piece about the Killing Curse

(1) beastly

(5) difficult

(13) no letter "j"


End file.
